One's Recovery
by fallenstar789leoV
Summary: After the battle of Hogwart's, George Weasley became distant and depressed. Pushing friend's and family was his new specialty. Everybody could see it, George Weasley was as good as dead. His twin's death had affected him more then any other, and because of that he became silent. But one stubborn friend has decided enough is enough.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Authors Note: I don't own anything bar the plot and original characters.**

George Weasley stood, shaking with sobs as he watched the sun set, causing it to become a deep purple with a mix of orange and blue, the sight was beautiful in anybody other then George's eyes. After all the man wasn't in the mood to admire the beauty of the setting sun.

He was fuming, depressed and utterly broken. The man was angered because of his brother's death; to George it was indeed like losing his other half. He was depressed because of his twin's death, and he was bloody broken because of Fred Weasley's death.

Everyone looked at him as if they understood, understood how much it hurt. Like they understood his pain. But oh they didn't, they couldn't, nobody could. They hadn't lost their best friend, unless they were Seamus Finnigan, but honestly that didn't count. The Irish lad hadn't lost their twin, their other half, nobody other then George had. They couldn't help him, they just had to let him grieve for the rest of his life, but they didn't really want too.

The Weasley swore to himself, he couldn't let anybody close, ever again. He couldn't lose anybody else, losing Fred killed him too much, and he could never trust another soul, because they would just leave him like his deceased twin had. He wouldn't be able to let anybody else in.

His trust was gone, his faith too. And lastly his joy, his happiness was gone, because the person who made him happiest was now dead. There was no point living anymore, he was as good as dead, everyone knew it, especially George.

George chewed on his bottom lip hard, hard enough to draw blood, trying to stop his desperate cries. He screamed loudly, heartbroken before collapsing onto the ground from his unstoppable sobs.

The young man let out another strangled cry before whispering to the sky, in a shaky and broken voice,

"Fred, I miss you,"


	2. Chapter One

**Prologue**

**Authors Note: I don't own anything bar the plot and original characters.**

George Weasley stood, shaking with sobs as he watched the sun set, causing it to become a deep purple with a mix of orange and blue, the sight was beautiful in anybody other then George's eyes. After all the man wasn't in the mood to admire the beauty of the setting sun.

He was fuming, depressed and utterly broken. The man was angered because of his brother's death; to George it was indeed like losing his other half. He was depressed because of his twin's death, and he was bloody broken because of Fred Weasley's death.

Everyone looked at him as if they understood, understood how much it hurt. Like they understood his pain. But oh they didn't, they couldn't, nobody could. They hadn't lost their best friend, unless they were Seamus Finnigan, but honestly that didn't count. The Irish lad hadn't lost their twin, their other half, nobody other then George had. They couldn't help him, they just had to let him grieve for the rest of his life, but they didn't really want too.

The Weasley swore to himself, he couldn't let anybody close, ever again. He couldn't lose anybody else, losing Fred killed him too much, and he could never trust another soul, because they would just leave him like his deceased twin had. He wouldn't be able to let anybody else in.

His trust was gone, his faith too. And lastly his joy, his happiness was gone, because the person who made him happiest was now dead. There was no point living anymore, he was as good as dead, everyone knew it, especially George.

George chewed on his bottom lip hard, hard enough to draw blood, trying to stop his desperate cries. He screamed loudly, heartbroken before collapsing onto the ground from his unstoppable sobs.

The young man let out another strangled cry before whispering to the sky, in a shaky and broken voice,

"Fred, I miss you,"

Chapter One;

The Weasley watched as Harry Potter and his family played with Harry's young godson, Teddy Lupin. The young child had turquoise coloured hair, which he was he able to change the colour of at will, his eyes were dark and twinkling, just like how his mother preferred to have hers. The child giggled loudly and let out a delighted scream due to Ron's constant tickling.

George took in the scene as he let out a heavy sigh, a frown making its way onto his pale face. Everyone looked so happy, and the living Weasley twin wasn't too sure how that was possible, he couldn't see how they were so full of joy. Fred's death had affected every member of the Weasley family, it had also affected both the students and professors at Hogwarts. George more than anybody. The man listened to the happy conversation going on between his family, frowning unhappily in the direction of them all. Harry looked at him for a moment, waving him over with a smile, but George just shook his head and stood there stiffly earning a sad frown from his future brother in law.

"George," Said man whipped around quickly, turning to face his dear friend Angelina Johnson. She gave him a half hearted grin and pulled the Weasley into a friendly hug,

Quickly George pulled away, in an annoyed manner, not liking the fact that he had been pulled into a hug by his old quidditch pall. He frowned uncharacteristically at her and turned back towards his happy family, he had been previously admiring.

"George," Angelina said again, trying to gain the man's attention for more than a couple of seconds, this time there was more desperation in her tone, she sighed sadly before continuing on, her voice almost begging him to turn an look at her, "Please, George."

"Angelina, just leave me." He replied, in hoarse whisper, still looking out at his laughing family. Not wanting to turn towards he stayed staring out at the Weasley family, Harry and the tiny Lupin until he felt her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn. George glared at his friend, and walked past her, deciding to ignore the woman's presence.

"No!" The woman snapped forcefully as she grabbed his arm and roughly turned him around. "No," She repeated with as much force, "I've had enough, George. You can't just keep pushing everyone away like this." George shook of her lightly, but she wasn't having it. Angelina grabbed him again, this time with a tighter grip. "George, you can't leave. They can't lose you too." Angelina said softly as she pulled her friend into a loving hug.

The man shook his head stubbornly and pulled away, with a light sigh, he said, "They're happy, Angie. Nobody needs me anymore." The Weasley turned and began to walk away, but again his old mate grabbed his arm, being just as stubborn as he.

"I need you." Angelina snapped harshly, though the sadness was detectable in her voice and so were the tears which threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Angelina." George said in reply, a frown spreading across his face. The young woman let out a sob, before pulling him into one last hug, one which George didn't pull away from as he tried to comfort his crying friend. He hugged her tightly whispering soothing words in the sobbing girl's ear. "Angie," The Weasley twin whispered soothingly, a lone tear making its way down his pale cheek, which had become considerably pale, after draining from all colour after Angelina began crying in his arms.

The younger adult pulled away quickly, realising what she was doing. She wiped away his lonely tear, leaving her own to flow freely down her cheeks. Angelina kissed his cheek before turning away to leave, just as she did his dear friend sad with determination,

"_I won't give up on you,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was silent, the only person who stood in the dark joke store looking over the items, was George Weasley. He pressed his lips together looking towards the door as he heard somebody cough, trying to gain the older man's attention.

Stood, a black coat wrapped around her, was his sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley, or as she liked to be called Ginny. Her long red hair was down, so it was cascading down her shoulders. The redhead sighed sadly and made her way towards him, whatever she had to say, George knew, from her facial expression, it involved Fred.

"Hello," His sister said kindly as she pulled him into a loving hug and kissed him on the cheek, the man pulled away quickly, sick of his family's ways of trying to comfort him, after all it was impossible.

"George," Ginny Weasley said, her voice stern as she led him towards the staircase, which took them up to his apartment.

Said man looked at his sister as they entered the small and messy apartment, he hesitated before responding grumpily, as he wasn't in the mood to speak with his younger sibling, he never was in the mood, "Why are you here, Ginny?"

His sister sighed and pulled him towards the scarlet sofa, sitting them both down. "I came to invite you to the Hogwarts memorial , it's on Thursday," Ginny replied with a warm smile as she combed her hair behind her ear, knowing full well that her elder brother would decline.

The older Weasley shook his head, "No Gin. I can't go back." He turned away from her, avoiding eye contact, he couldn't believe what she asking of him.

"Georgie, you have to go. It's for Fred, and everyone else who died at the battle of Hogwarts," She replied stubbornly, insisting that she go.

"No," He replied, just as stubbornly, he loved his sister but he would never go back to Hogwarts. He couldn't, it had been their home once, where he and Fred played all their pranks, now though, now it was just a painful reminder of who he had lost during that terrible war between the good and the arseholes.

Ginny glared at him angrily, as she asked her tone stern and demanding, "Why not George, it's your second home. You should go to the memorial, speak about Fred with us. Tell everyone how amazing he was."

"You know exactly why not, Gin." He spat back, stubbornly and angrily, he hated how she was trying to force him to go back, his sister knew why he didn't want to that bloody stupid memorial. It reminded him to much of Fred. Honestly he wanted to throw a painful hex at his annoying sister. Dear Merlin, if only he had the nerve to do so, but he didn't want to be hit by an excellent bat bogey hex in return.

"He's dead George. Let go!" She screamed, her brown eyes burning into his own hazel ones, and George knew could tell she regretted the words instantly, but the man didn't forgive so easily. Oh now, he was so tempted to hit her with that painful curse.

George stared at her, fuming. Tears fell from his eyes quickly, impossible to stop, he choked out as loud as he could, in a hurt and angry voice,

"_As if I don't know,"_

His sister gasped and went to pull him into a hug as she spluttered out apologies, but the man pushed her away with a new found strength. Ginny struggled to stay on her feet as she washed pushed away, she looked up at him, frowning in regret. "George, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

The man scowled and shook his head, still fuming as he shouted, through sobs, collapsing to the hard floor, "Get out!"


End file.
